Survivors 2-We Will Survive
by SurvivorsRoxy
Summary: SURVIVORS FANFIC! DO NOT READ IF YOUR NOT A SURVIVORS FAN! It has been years since the Great Big Growl,new lives have taken the places of the past lives. All is peaceful and calm. Until one day...it is up to a group of dogs and a girl to end this terror. Will they succeed? Requested by IceDragonAvril1


Survivors 2

We Will Survive

* * *

Summary: SURVIVORS FANFIC! DO NOT READ IF YOUR NOT A SURVIVORS FAN! It has been years since the Great Big Growl,new lives have taken the places of the past lives. All is peaceful and calm. Until one day...it is up to a group of dogs and a girl to end this terror. Will they succeed? Requested by IceDragonAvril1

* * *

Prologue

Roxy layed a white paw over her muzzle,blocking out the golden rays of sunlight. _I want to sleep_. She thought. Teeth tugged at her small white ear,ordering to her get up."Blackie let go!". She barked at her black brother,her rare purple eyes resting on his dark brown ones. Blackie tummbled backwards and tripped over his own black paws. Roxy huffed and scrammbled to her paws on the slippery floor. They were Leashed-Dogs,so they were sleeping on slippery floors every once in a while. Setting down and scratching at her ear she listened to Blackie's scolding.

Their Mother-Dog was scolding him for waking her. Roxy strained to listen closer. She was outside and he was inside,so it was hard for her to hear while scratching. She only attempted to catch."...You could've...siblings...killed them...and for a...you may not...anymore...food...". When Roxy settled down and walked inside she found Blackie growling to himself as he walked around in cirlces. He sent her a anger-filled glare. Ducking her head to avoid meeting his brown gaze she padded towards her mother.

RrrrrttttchCrrraaaack!

Roxy quickened her pace as Lighting struck across the sky. Rachel,her mother,gave her a comforting lick."You pups want to hear the story of your great granduncle Lucky?". Rachel asked the three pups. Luna,Roxy's tannish and white sister ran over."Yes yes!". She barked. Roxy wagged her tail as she climbed from her mother's paws and sat beside Luna. Blackie huffed."Again?". He mummbled.

Roxy slapped a white-furred paw over Blackie's mouth."Shut up". She growled. Rachel giggled and began to speak."Well young ones,when Lucky was very young,about your age,he and his Pup Pack gathered around their Mother-Dog to listen to a story about their sire-dog or Lighting,even some Sky-Dogs. But when a flood took him away from his family that ended. Weeks passed since he had seen his family. Soon he became a Lone-Dog at heart. Everything he knew was learned from Old-Hunter. A dog who took him into his paws after the flood".

"He was happy as a Lone-Dog. Having his own rules,ways and his own freedom. One day some longpaws came and captured he and many other dogs. Lucky made a friend there,a swift-dog named Sweet. He missed his Lone-Dog life and started to try to get out,before he could start a Growl came through. The Earth-Dog was mad that the longpaws had captured Lucky. When the Big Growl ended he got out easily and got his friend Sweet out. All was pretty good until Lucky entered a building that he thought would have food. In there he found a longpaw half dead,Sweet yelped at the sight and ran out. Lucky half-knew the man,it was the man that would give him some bread while he was going home. Lucky was just a pup when the man was doing that".

Blackie's eyes drooped,Roxy wagged her tail for her mother to continue. Luna gave a joy-full bark."Lucky left the bakery and set out to find Sweet,he did. He offered her to come with him. Being a Lone-Dog,Sweet didn't want to. She wanted a Pack. Lucky regretfully accepted her wish after their argument. He traveled on his own for a couple days,eating food from garbage cans,eating food he found on the street. One day he found a group of Leashed-Dogs,he knew one. His litter-sister Bella-your great grand mother-was the leader of the group. He helped them find their friend Alfie and some shelter. He realised the Leashed-Dogs couldn't survive on their own in what they called home and led them far from The City. They buried their Longpaw things so they could reach the dog-spirits inside them".

"Lucky tried to convince them to loose their collars,they didn't. Lucky accepted this angerliey and led the Leashed-Dogs to a spot where he believed he could leave them. They had been on that journey together so Bella and the other Leashed-Dogs watched him leave with sadness. Lucky traveled alone for a while when he heard threats. He recognized one voice. Bella's voice. That alarmed him so he left the path he was following and headed towards where the fight was going to be. When he got there Alfie saw him and his courage built up. Alfie charged at the leader of the Wild Pack that was threatening the Leashed-Dogs. He was slapped away easiley. Alfie didn't live very long after that. Lucky stayed with the Leashed-Dog-Pack a little while longer".

"He finally decided to stay with the once Leashed-Dogs for good and became their Pack Leader. Years afterwards Lucky belonged to the Sky-Dogs after a wolf killed him..today his spirit watches over you pups. I see him in you". Rachel finished. Roxy's tail wagged. She saw him in her. She had the brave dog's spirit within her. She'd be just like him.

* * *

Chapter 1- Alone

2 month old Roxy opened her eyes and gazed around. Alone. For a moment she thought she was younger,with her Pup Pack. No she wasn't,the Longpaws that owned them sold her and her siblings. She was now in a 3 story house. Roxy padded over to the window and gazed out. Oh how she missed running out and playing in the sunlight. But here she was. Trapped in here. She layed a paw at the window screen,whimpering. Her eyes finally focosed. The sun wasn't shining and clouds covered the sky. Rain. She couldn't go to the park today that's for sure. She removed her paw from the window and ran around the room,bored. She wanted the clouds gone..

Clear it up my Spirit (c) Me

"The sunlight shines behind those clouds

Your spirit will guide you for miles...

Clear it,clear it up my spirit..

Clear it,clear it,clear it.

So my spirit may run free.

Free to be_

Free to be me...

Spirit,Spirit,Clear it,Clear it up my Spirit..

Clear it,Clear it,Clear those clouds

And may the sunlight reveal for miles

Spirit,Clear it,so my spirit may run free,

Run free,Run free my spirit,may run free.

Appear may you sunlight_

May you shine so bright_

Spirit,Spirit,Clear it,Clear it.

Clear those clouds.

For many miles.

Spirit,Spirit,Clear it,

Clear_ Up_ Those_ Clouds_

So my spirit_ may run free_

Those clouds are nothing but water_

Father,clear up those clouds

Spirit,is so free.

Spirit,Spirit,Clear it,Clear it

Clear_ Up Those_ Clouds_

Spirit_".

Roxy loved that song,she made it up herself."Please clouds,clear up so Alyssa and I can run free". She whimpered to the clouds. The clouds didn't budge,Roxy sighed and padded to the door,giving it a light push she left the room. She ran down the stairs,she paused seeing a unfamiliar man in the house. She growled and began to bark,racing down the stairs and barking at the unknown man.

Her best friend Alyssa grabbed her blue collar and hauled her back."Roxy,Roxy. Calm down,Roxy". Alyssa said to the white husky. Roxy kept barking. A sharp yank quieted her,she looked up to Alyssa and whined.

Why had she done that? Usually she'd be laughing. What was so special about this man? What did he want? Roxy didn't know,and she didn't want to know. She hated him already.

* * *

Three dogs waited a small hill,their eyes set on a dog below. There was a lab,a german shepered,a husky and the one below was a husky/wolf mixed."Come on Ice!". Barked the black lab to the white-silver husky/wolf."I'm coming Midnight,hold on". Ice barked up to her friend,bounding up the slope where the lab was waiting for her. Midnight gave her tail a wagg and she continued her way,she was the leader of a small group. She turned around realising her group wasn't following her."Come on you guys". She barked to them.

The german shepered panted and collasped on the ground."I'm sorry Midnight..but we've been running non-stop for three days..we're tired". It panted,the other dogs panted behind her."Fine,we'll rest here for the night..you three get some rest..we'll continue tonight". Midnight barked. The shepered panted her agreement.

"Thank you Tisa..". Barked a red husky from behind the shepered. Tisa,the shepered,nodded and closed her brown eyes. Midnight watched as her three followers fell asleep,they were tired. They had run away.

They ran away from their previous pack because they scented a heavy danger coming. A danger that could kill every living thing in it's path. She still scented it,it felt thicker here,but she guessed if she kept moving it'd leave them alone right? Their Alpha didn't like their disagreement with the safeness of the territory. Tisa,Ice and Dixie agreed with her. They must have felt/scented it to.

Midnight sighed and lay down,curling her black tail over her nose and drifted asleep.

* * *

**This story was requested by the author of 'We Are One',IceDragonAvril1. Please review your likings or your dislikings. Please no rude comments..**


End file.
